


We Found Love

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told entirely in conversations<br/>Title from a pretty obvious place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

"Can I stay with you tonight?" The female voice on the other end of the phone sounded breathless.

John blinked. "You can, I suppose. But I think you called the wrong number so you may not actually really want to."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" the caller apologized. "It's been a truly shite day. I meant to call my friend, but apparently I hit a wrong digit somewhere."

"It's okay, I don't mind!" John grinned. "Are you in trouble?"

"Well, not trouble exactly. Definitely not a good situation, though. My taste in boyfriends continues down a truly impressive disastrous streak," she admitted.

"That doesn't sound good. You're not in immediate danger though, right?" he asked.

"Nah. He's just a egocentric arsehole, not an abusive one. I've already learned that lesson." Her laugh sounded a bit forced.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know the feeling. My ex was a bit manipulative. And by a bit I mean a lot. Very much so. After the money, you know. I didn't find that out until way too late." John sank down onto his sofa as he spoke. 

"I met this guy - Adam - at a benefit for work and he was well-connected and, well, you know that saying, it seemed a good idea at the time?" she asked.

"I've been accused of using that as my life motto," he confessed.

She laughed and it sounded genuine this time. "That's not always a bad thing, but it certainly was in this case. Anyway, I woke up the next morning stuck with an overgrown child who has an unhealthy obsession with plastic surgery and technology. If I ever go to another Apple convention, it'll be too soon."

John glanced at the various high-tech devices around his flat. "Technology isn't all bad. Apple isn't my favorite, too high and mighty, but if you go with a lesser known competitor, you can't go wrong. Well, I say, can't, I mean, unlikely to go wrong."

"Oh, I like technology just fine. But Adam has to be in the know about every single new product that is or ever will be. And he's very high and mighty about his expertise in...well, he thinks everything." she explained.

"He sounds dreadful," John said, trying not think about how his sister had accused him of that very thing about an hour ago.

"He's not all bad. I mean, he can be very childish and insulting and underhanded, actually, I think he's cheating on me, but he does have some redeeming qualities. Like...actually, I can't think of any." 

"Wow, he sounds like a real winner." John propped his feet on his end table and snagged a bowl of crisps. "And cheating on you too?"

"I don't have actual evidence of that, but he does sneak off an awful lot. And he deletes all his texts and his internet history." She sounded embarrassed.

"That's not reassuring. I have some favors with the police, do you want me to call them up? I can get whatever information you need."

"That's okay, maybe another time." She paused and then asked, "Why, exactly, do you have favors with the police?"

"Oh, um, you know, things happen?" He could feel his ears turning red. 

"You're not, I don't know, an escaped convict who has corrupted the department, right?" 

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Favors with the police sounds a bit fishy. They aren't sexual favors are they? Because I'm just not sure if I can be friends with someone with that sort of record."

"Sexual favors?! Gracious, what kind of person do you think I am?" John spluttered. He could feel an inexplicable tendril of warmth over the fact that she had called him a friend, but tried not to dwell on it.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," she said.

"What have you got so far?" It came out sounding more flirtatious than he had intended and he bit his tongue in the attempt not to take it back.

"Well, let's see." Her voice was warm. "You mentioned money, so I'd say you're wealthy. Taken in by a manipulative woman so trusting, but with an edge. You defend the underdog. I'd guess you make friends pretty easily. I'd guess you're either a psychologist or a private investigator."

John threw back his head and laughed. "You were right up until the last part," he said when he'd regained his breath. "I'm a consultant with a tech company."

"Ahh, well, can't get it right every time." She was smiling, he'd bet on it. "Your turn."

"My turn? For what?" He was truly baffled.

"You know, do me." She paused and seemed to realize what she'd said. "Er, you know what I mean."

He took a deep breath to maintain his composure before speaking. "Well, you're kind and caring. You don't easily speak badly of people. You also champion the underdog. You probably rescue animals on a regular basis. Your accent sounds like you didn't come from wealth but you did go to university. Probably very self-reliant, but with an undercurrent of love for people. Maybe a pediatrician or a teacher?" 

It was her turn to chuckle. "Look at us. You got it right up until the end too. I'm an author, but I write under a pseudonym." 

"Really? What have you written?" John glanced at his packed bookshelves, wondering if he had any books by her.

She paused for so long that he almost checked to see if they'd disconnected. "Um, I'm Cassandra O'Brien."

"You are?!" He did have books by her, not stuffed on his shelf but in a place of honor by his bed. "I love your stuff! An alien with a mysterious ship who travels through time and space! You're brilliant!"

"Thanks," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I'm serious! I've read everything you've ever written! The plot twist with the regeneration thing! I stayed up all night after the bit with the monsters and that alien from...oh what was it called? Oh my gosh and the daleks still give me nightmares!" He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, too excited to worry about the fact that he was nearly shouting into the phone.

"You're very kind," she interjected when he paused for breath.

"No! I mean, yes, I am sometimes. Usually. But the point is that everyone knows you're brilliant! And if they don't, well, they're just stupid. Your books have been at the top of every bestseller list for ages. Why, I heard you got a television contract waiting!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't signed it yet, though. I've kind of lost some of my enthusiasm." Her quiet tone finally got through to him and he slumped his shoulders.

"Oh no! That's terrible. Was it because of Adam? I'll punch him for you, if that'll help," John offered.

She chuckled. "No, but thanks for the offer. I just don't know what to do with him after the Time War. I mean, he's so broken now, no one's going to want to read about him moping about."

"Well, he could...I don't know, he could meet someone!" he suggested.

"Anyone he met right now he'd push away," she argued.

"But she could be determined to hang on to him, not letting his rough exterior drive her away. Make him better, you know?" His excitement was growing again.

"I don't know," she hedged. "I'd have to make the readers buy it."

"Oh, but you're brilliant. Brilliantly brilliant. Genius-level brilliant, really. You could make the readers buy a monster from outer space who absorbs people, if you wanted!" He jumped to his feet, unable to sit still.

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"I've read everything you've ever written," he told her. "You can do anything!" 

"Listen...do you want to, I don't know, never mind, it's silly."

"What?" He was ready to do anything she asked.

"Well, you've got some good ideas and you've actually started a few plot bunnies running through my head. I just thought maybe we could get together and chat about it. You probably don't..."

"I'd love to!" he cut her off. "Where? When?"

"Um, okay. Now? Or now-ish?" she asked. "There's a chip shop on 8th that I love. I'm pretty close to it right now."

"Oh yes! I know that place. I can be there in seven minutes." He shoved his feet in his trainers and desperately tried to lace them up one-handed.

"Okay. Oh! What's your name?"

"I'm John Smith, boring I know." he admitted.

"I think it's nice. I'm really Rose. Rose Tyler." He could hear the sound of a smile in her voice.

"Rose Tyler!" He grinned. "Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler!"

"Likewise. I'll race you there!" Her tone was light and teasing.

He laughed, kicking his front door closed and taking his front stairs two at a time. "Better run, Rose Tyler!"


	2. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more & I obliged. I hope you like it.

"Doctor, what would be so difficult about texting me to say where you were?" Rose glanced up at the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm not actually a Doctor yet," John said, dropping his over-filled bag on the ground and kicking off his shoes. "And you know how I feel about texting."

"You will be though and I thought you liked that nickname?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do! I just..." he broke off and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been a really tough day. Can we start over?" 

Rose stood up and walked towards him and he met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her soundly. 

"Better?" she asked him with a wink when he released her.

"Much. Professor Yana is out for my blood, he really is! And Doctor Sneed doesn't deserve that title! And I swear if I have to listen to those nuns guest lecture for one more day I am absolutely going to lose my mind." John let out a deep sigh. "I actually dreamt about them last night and they had tails. I rather think they were cats. Cats, Rose!"

Rose kissed his cheek. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please," John breathed. "Is there stuff left over for sandwiches? I'm telling you, I feel like I'm in boot camp. Professor Yana is doing his best to break us." 

Rose turned and headed for the kitchen, John right on her heels. "I'm sure he's not that bad; he's just trying to get you ready for eighteen hour days."

"I'm planning to be a pediatrician, not an ER Doctor!" John exclaimed, pulling mugs from the cupboard and setting them on the table. "I think he has it out for me specifically. I need photographic evidence from when he works me into an early grave."

Rose smacked his shoulder as she walked past him to put the kettle on the stove. "Don't even joke like that, I'd like you around for a good long time."

"You will." John stepped behind Rose and pulled her back into his arms. "There's no getting rid of your number one fan. You're stuck with me."

"Stuck with you isn't so bad, I can think of worse fates," she teased, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"I'll remember you said that, Ms. Tyler! At least I'm not a crazy fan or a psychotic one and I never sent you hundreds of letters or cut out your picture and hung it on my bedroom wall. Compared to some people, I'm practically normal!" He released her with a shake of his head. 

"Don't remind me," Rose groaned. "I thought you promised never to bring up the Henriks incident again."

"Oh, right." John mimed zipping his mouth shut. "Also, how was your day?"

She chuckled, walking over and pulling open the refrigerator door. "Pretty good. The Traveler's acting up and I really can't make him behave." 

"What are you stuck on?" John hopped up on the counter and picked up a banana, peeling it and taking a giant bite.

"Oh, this silly adventure in Kyoto. I may just ditch it though, it's turning a bit nonsensical," she sighed. "Did you still want a sandwich with that banana?"

"Nah, maybe some leftover chicken salad if we still have some? And nonsensical isn't all bad. I mean, farting aliens went over well! The public seems to like a bit strange and silly." He took another bite of banana and swallowed with difficulty. "And what about Barcelona? You promised me dogs with no noses."

"The Slitheen were not one of my finer ideas; I can't believe how well that book sold." Rose scooped chicken salad onto two plates. "Barcelona will happen, I just don't know when. I can't seem to make it believable with Jake a part of the team now."

"We could take a vacation to Spain, give you some ideas and all that?" John tossed the banana peel into the garbage and reached for another. 

"Well I'm certainly not turning down a vacation!" She laughed and picked up the whistling teapot. "But not until I figure out what's next for the Traveler."

"Alright. Oh, I ran into Martha today in the canteen and she wants us to come over for lunch Sunday. Apparently Mickey is back from basic training." John slid off the counter and helped Rose carry their plates and mugs into the living room.

"Oh good, I haven't seen Martha in ages." Rose sank down on the sofa. "I actually have some questions for her."

"Questions that I can't answer?" John gave her a wounded look. 

"She's a trauma surgeon already." Rose said, patting his arm. "I need someone with first-hand experience. I promise, any questions I have about evil professors I shall direct to you." 

"You'd better." He picked up his spoon and dug into the chicken salad with relish. "Have you considered regeneration?"

"For myself or for the Traveler?" she asked with a wink. 

John gave her a horrified look. "For him! I like you precisely how you are!"

"Alright, good. I don't know what to do!" Rose dropped her spoon and leaned back. "I really like this version of the Traveler and I'm not ready to let go of him, but you're probably right."

"Well don't regenerate him on my account, but it does seem like he's evolving. His whole personality is changing because of her and it might help you get some new ideas for plots," John said. "Besides, you yourself said that you never planned to have this version be around forever because he's so damaged from the war."

"I know, but he's got a certain charm to him and I'm going to miss him," Rose sniffed. "But you're right, she really has changed him..."

"Made him better," John put in, leaning over to press a kiss to her hair.

"Yeah, made him better. And I guess he should reflect that in his appearance. I'm just afraid that people will prefer him, you know? A younger, prettier Traveler." Rose pulled her feet under her body and curled up, resting her head on John's shoulder.

"Some people might, but I think your true fans - like me - will still love this version. Just, in a different way." John set his plate on the coffee table. 

"I hope so. Her first Traveler should be appreciated," she clenched a fist in John's jacket for emphasis.

"Yes, and speaking of changes," He shoved his hand in his pocket and then paused.

"What about them?" Rose pulled back and studied his face.

"Well, it's been a year almost exactly since you called me. And I thought if you're going to change the Traveler that maybe, well, maybe things could change for us too?" He rubbed the back of neck with one hand and held out his other hand, his fingers loosely curled around an object.

"John?" Her voice shook.

"I mean," John unfolded his body and knelt on the sofa beside her, "I love you. And I'd like forever, if you want."

She stared at the black velvet box he was extending towards her in shock.

"Is that a? I mean, we don't have to. Well, forever is a long time. I mean..." He was cut off when she flung her arms around him, rocking him backwards, her lips find his. 

When she pulled back, he looked down at her with an unfocused gaze. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever, John, my Doctor," Rose whispered against his lips. "Forever."


End file.
